


Our song

by Jaywing25



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Newt is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywing25/pseuds/Jaywing25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh... this is a Newt x reader, based on "Our Song " by Taylor Swift and that's pretty much it. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our song

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that long its just something that came to mind sitting in Algebra listening to Taylor Swift. I fear Newt is a little OC in this.

Our song

_I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart._

Newt drove through the back roads of Tennessee, his girl leaning against him. One hand on the wheel, the other around her shoulders. The red dirt clouds from the road floating around his green truck.

Reaching over Y/N shut off the radio.

“What’s wrong babe?” Newt glanced quickly over at you.

Fumbling with the cuffs of Newts plaid shirt, you sighed.

“Babe, we don’t have a song”

With a smile Newt Spoke _“Our song is slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When were on the phone and you talk real slow ‘cause its late and your mama don’t know…”_

  

* * *

 

 

 

It was late and you were once again talking to Newt on the phone.

“So Minho is throwing a party…”

“Newt it’s like eleven thirty way past my curfew” You whispered, your southern conservative parents would never let you out at that “ungodly hour”.

“C’mon it’s been ages since we’ve done anything adventurous!”

You remembered the first night you had sneaked out. You were scared out of your mind, every little noise made you think your parents would come into your bedroom and see you climbing out your window.   

“What if we get caught?” You asked, twirling your hair from the nerves that were building up.

“Lock your door” 

You hesitated before agreeing.

“I’ll be by in five”

As soon as you hung the phone, you ran to your closet and changed out of your blue tank top and white shorts into a black dress that reached to just above your knees with some black cowboy boots and slipped a black headband on your (h/c) hair.

Just as you finished, there was a tap on your window.  Looking out you saw a smiling Newt waiting for you.

Opening the window you pecked him on the cheek before he helped you out and across the yard to his green truck.

Once inside you broke the silence. “This is just like our first date”

He nodded and laughed starting the truck. _“I didn’t kiss you when I should of”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, if you made it this far.


End file.
